Who said devils can't be guardian angels?
by Badluck Cootie
Summary: Decades after losing a war to Pokemon. Humanity now weakened and segregated has started to regain itself after years of propaganda to fuel the fire. Aside from one who wishes to bring the races back together through peace. But with the arrival of an unlikely ally, he may find his goal difficult.


**A/N: This took a while but I finished hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

In the book of Salvation, it says humans are virtuous creatures made in God's image.

That every other creature that walks this planet is our property because of that 'fact', all except one creature, Pokemon. The reason for this is because they were made by the 'devil', Arceus, Thus being devils themselves.

I'll admit at a young age I believe it. The Elders would spew everyday how evil Pokemon were and how humans were right. To my young mind, it made sense. We seemed like the good guys, just beings trying to get by, I mean we live behind walls segregated from each other, for christ's sake.

While Pokemon roamed free in our beautiful world and would attack us when our villages got too big. Besides two large powerhouse cities. That made me feel envious and loath the creatures.

Why should devils be allowed to walk freely on our land I used to think. I scoff at the old thought because I found out what there telling us isn't all true.

Ironically, I found this out through an old book. I didn't believe it at first but the book has dates, pictures, and anecdotes. Anecdotes that line up with why were stuck in pens and why we see Pokemon as our enemy.

That's evidence that Salvation doesn't have. I've read a few sections from Defiance, the book I found, to see people that Salvation deemed heretics. Most are leading writers of Defiance.

The most recurring names are Sammual Oak, Red, and Giovanni. From what I gather it was humans' biggest fear that got us into this mess. The fear of the unknown, it seemed the leaders of the time. Had the same narcissistic ideology as our leaders do now.

They were able to control everything, through technology, but Pokemon. When they found out they couldn't control them. Their fear of losing power kicked in, so they started a one-sided war.

But before the war started the writers of Defiance tried to stop it, they failed and the leader's wage war against their foe and was swiftly defeated. Humanity quickly called for peace after, luckily the Pokemon accepted but not without crippling the human race.

First, They slit us apart, we had to make hundreds of villages aside from the big cities, which are the backbone for all the villages.

Then, They Reduced our technology when it came to weaponry, the most dangerous weapons now being huntsman rifles.

Lastly, they hit another important form of technological advancement, communication. Defiance talked about devices that could let you hear someone from miles away almost instantly, The closest thing we have to that is telegrams and only Elders can use those things.

I sighed stretching as I closed my own book. I got up from my desk and hid the book. I looked at my clock to see it was two-thirty, "Damn, I late!" I said as I rushed out of my house,

It was a nice autumn day, The sun's rays kept the cool wind at bay. The icy air in my lungs made me feel refreshed as I sped to my work station, which was the village medical center. Red, yellow, and brown leaves danced around my feet. I waved hello to my fellow villagers who were carrying fighting equipment.

I sighed things have been heating up lately well for humans at least. The Elders have really been pushing a call to action against Pokemon and so have a lot of other villages.

Some villages have even reported catching Pokemon and using them as tools, those villages have been given high praise from Alpha and Omega, our large cities names.

Hearing and seeing turn more militarized made me uneasy, really all violence in general did. So that's I've decided to become a hero but not like a knight in a fairy tale.

I want to be a hero that can bring beings together through my words and kind gestures. I want to face the unknown and accept it. The only problem I'm afraid of the unknown.

The fear of it has been welding inside of me ever since the Pokemon raid us when I was a kid. I didn't see them attack but I saw the aftermath of it.

Half the infrastructure of the village was destroyed. school, homes, medical centers, and farmland. Basically almost everything to boom a population.

What made the attack even more crushing was, they left the mangled bodies of people who were, slashed to pieces, burn to a shudder, and husk. This cut our village population of fifty down to twenty, over time we grew it back a little, were sitting at thirty-five now.

I'm seventeen now, the attack was twelve years ago. But over that time my village hatred festered, I don't know the full extent, but with our recent actions, it's at a boiling point. Since then thought of leaving this place slowly started to cross my mind almost every day.

But I couldn't even though I wanted to meet a Pokemon. I knew the dangers of living alone, I let out a nervous chuckle remembering what the Elder is also preaching about community.

I'll admit the Elders did get that part right, creatures as weak as humans couldn't live alone.

So I'll stay, for now, getting ready and having this gnawing fear that one day they'll get fed up with us, and then do away with us like an annoying pest. And also my conflicting thoughts, of meeting a Pokemon but fearing what they'll do to me.

I enter the medical center, which was an older one partly being made from wood, I was then greeted by my grandpa, who I called Gramps. Physical he was the complete opposite of me.

Crazy built, he had could pick up a boulder over his head if he wanted. But other than that we were the same. Tall, green eyes, and short coarse black hair. Next to him was, Bell, my childhood friend. She was a petite, small girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Light, my boy, what took you so long? We have an injured man here that needs to be helped," he scolded me. Bell snicker at me and said,

"I thought you wanted to help people, airhead." I held my hands out in a passive manner,

"I do, I'm sorry I was just enjoying the weather." My grandpa forcefully patted my back, sending me forward, and laughed.

"Ho ho, well you can make up for it by treating max." He exclaimed walking me into the treatment room. I let out a nervous chuckle,

"You sure I'm ready Gramps?" I asked him. He gave me a confident chuckle,

"Of course you are Light you been working hard to be ready for when those devils attack," He reassured me.

"Thanks, I'll do my best," I told him. When we walked into the room I saw Max, another physically opposing man, sitting on a bed hold a pretty bang-up arm. When he saw me he gave me a goofy smile,

"So I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, hun Pat?" He said to gramps as I moved over to his side.

"Yes, Light has been working hard in his studies to be a productive member of the community." Gramps prised me as he let out another hearty laugh. I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't I thought. Max smiled at him and then looked back at me,

"So doc can you fixed me?" I got a closer look at his arm. There was massive swelling around his ulna and radius, with big dark bruises. I stuck my hand out,

"Can you lay your forearm in my hand?" I asked him. He nodded his head and place his large forearm in my hand, he flinched from the contact.

"Shit! that hurt" he hissed.

"Do you mind if I continue" -he gave me unsure look- "I'll be gentle, promise," I told him waiting for a response. He looked at his arm for a few seconds and then back at me, giving me a nodded to go.

I softly laid my hand on his ulna and then his radius, to feel one stuck out a little to the right while the other one was pushed down. I let Max's arm go and took a set back,

"You have two fractures one in each forearm bone, you'll be out for a couple of months and you'll also gonna need a cast," I informed him.

"Damn that sucks," He said looking at his arm. Gramps walked up to me and patted my back,

"Nice job Light now you need to put the cast on," he told me.

"But this is where your gonna need help ." He walked to the door and yelled,

"Bell can you come you bring the supplies for a cast." I heard Bell's voice seconds later,

"Yeah, I'll be there in a jiffy Gramps!" She exclaimed. After Bell brought the supplies we work together to set the cast on Max's arm after we were done. Max went on his merry way continuing his day with a treated arm.

"Wow, look at Light being a medic" -she gave me cheeky smile- "and just think a year ago he was just a kid," she chuckled. I felt my face get hot as I looked at her,

"You're only twenty," I argued. She shrugged and waved me off,

"You know girls mature faster so I basically older than you by more two years." I gave a deadpan face,

"That didn't even make sense!" she gave a cocky looked,

"It makes perfect sense to me." I stuck her tongue out at me. I was about to call her a hypocrite until Gramps broke us up.

"That's enough love birds" -Bell gave me bedroom eyes- "The Elders have called a town meeting." He started making his way out of the center. My face started burning.

"You know you have a giant crush on me, I've seen you look at my body." Bell accused me as she walked in front of me and swayed her small hips. I didn't respond to her as we made our way to the middle of Salvation, our village's name. Everyone from the village was in the town square.

I couldn't see whatever was on stage as everyone was crowded around it. All I saw was the youngest Elder, Marvis, standing on top of a stage. I move passed some people to see the wrinkly hunched back old man standing next to four men I've never seen before.

The men were unsettling they wore all black and had bandanas that concealed there faces. Their leather gloves gripped large cloth bags in front of them.

"These fine gentlemen are Devil Hunters" -there were a few surprised gasps from the crowd- "these brave, righteous souls go out into the unknown to vanquish our sworn enemy!" Marvis continued to prise them,

Devil Hunters! Shit, this can't be good. Devil Hunters were a highly elite unit of soldiers from Alpha. They are highly revered in both books as a strong, cunning, agile force that fought and behaved differently, from other humans, on and off the battlefield.

I've never seen one fight before but from what the books say, if they were here somethings gonna happen.

"I know we haven't been the same after the devil's cowardice attack twelve years ago" -I heard bell let out a cry in agreement- "but these great men have offered us something truly great to help combat these monsters" He pointed to one of the hunters, who was in a slick ten-gallon hat.

He stood straight and uninformed as he spoke "Good day, I'm the leader of the 29th division, Captain Allen Gridlock," He gave a bow. "Were here today, because the 29th needs a new member," He said cheerfully. A chorus of 'I'll join' erupted from the people around me.

"Alright calm down" -the crowd went silent- "here at the 29th we recruit a little unorthodox, it goes like this we'll find you and see what you got." He then roughly patted the sack he was holding.

"But for right now we have a gift for you, tell'em Elder." Marvis pug like face expressed happiness as began to talk away.

"With the help of the hunters, we've captured some abominations!" the hunters remove the clothes to relieve what I could only presume where Pokemon. I was astonished I never truly seen what a Pokemon looked… amazing.

A small smile formed on my face as my eye laid on the first one. It was a large quadruped with a gray coat, but their back was covered with a black coat that reached all the way to its tail. Its paws were also black. I looked to its face to see there was a muzzle on it maw.

My smile died as I saw cut and buries around its face and body. I then looked into its eyes and immediately felt hostility. Red orbs burned into me, I could feel the murderous intent it had in its heart towards humans. But I felt that its gaze was just on me

"This beast is the one killing your kin, livestock, and peaceful way of life!" I didn't believe it at first glance but I could see the Pokemon laugh when the Elder said that.

"Kill THE DAMN THINGS!" Someone yelled.

"YES! OFF WITH ALL THEIR HEADS!" another continued. With the first calls for death, the rest of the village hopped on broad. My ears started to hurt as their calls turned into cries for the Pokemon end.

"Make them feel the same pain we do!" Bell, who was next to me, voice cut through the crowd. It unnerved to hear Bell say such a thing, with so much venom. So much I could feel the hate radiating off her, it was hard to stand near her.

Now It was Marvis' turn to laugh, as the cries for the creature's death only got louder.

"Yes feel this anger, remember the feeling, and harness it." -he pointed to the pokemon- "Now, they shall feel your rage! Do it, captain," Marvis ordered. Allen nodded and gestured to the man in front of the dog-like Pokemon. The man pulled out a barbed knife and without hesitation stabbed it into the back of the Pokemon.

The Pokemon yelped in pain as it fell to the floor spasming. The man ripped then knife out its back, muscle tissue and blood painted the stage. He then cut the muzzle.

The creature opened it's maw to show a terrifying set of razor-sharp looking teeth. It let out hasty breaths having the same murderous intent in its eyes.

The hunter then brought a heavy boot down on the poor Pokemon legs. A sickening crack echo through the air,

"Miightyenaa!" the Pokemon cried in a blood-curdling scream. With the cry of the Mightyena, a symphony of cheers dulled out it wails.

"Again! Again! Again!" Ms. May, an elderly woman, said next to me she waved her cane as high as her frail frame would let her, as she stamped her feet like she was a spring chicken.

I gripped one of my hoddie's strings, I shouldn't let this continue. If I want to be a hero then I can't let this stand. I started to move to the front.

"You hear that you DEVIL this is our rage, you should remember it in your last moments," Marvis said while looking down at the Mightyena.

He then spat on it and pointed to the other Pokemon, trembling in the cloths bags, and yelled.

"You DEVILS will all know our rage and hatred before you leave this earth!" The Mightyena let out a core raddling growl as it tried to bite the Elder.

The hunter above him stopped that quickly as he dropped another heavy boot on the Pokemon neck. It growling went mute as it tried to breathe.

My advancement stalled, I didn't even get far I was just a foot in front of Bell.

The Horrid wheezes sound coming from the Pokemon snapped me out of my heroic persona. I looked at the blood that poured from its mouth, it started connecting to the pool that came from it back.

My legs turned numb and a lump formed in my throat. I looked at my hands to find them trembling more than the Pokemon.

**Click.**

My breath hitched and my trembling got worse.

The hunter then pulled out a pistol and cocked it. The crowd was now howling for the creature's death.

**Bang**! **Bang**!

He fired two shots, that echo around the square, one into its chest and another on the side of its head. I tried to look away from the carnage but couldn't as I saw the once amazing creature's head now a mashed mess.

My eyes started to water, I failed.

I couldn't see its eye or its bottom jaw. All there was now was blood, skull pieces, and brain matter slowly sliding down it concaved head into it's would be mouth. The gore made little spatter sounds as it hit the former Mightyena charred, partly severed tongue.

"Rejoice, my children, at the fact that all these devils will suffer the same faith!" Marvis cheered. I wanted to hurl, how could people be cheering this on? It wasn't civil and it wasn't right.

"Bring the corpse here." One of the hunters told the one who murdered the Mightyena. He raised the body from its death spot, the Mightyena's other eye fell feel from its body along with its trachea. He dropped the Pokemon on its back, its teeth pointed skyward.

"If you want to live a life of peace than you should know coexistence isn't an option!" A hunter, with a red scarf around his neck, said as he ripped the cloth sack off. At first, I thought I saw a raven-haired little girl but upon closer inspection.

It was a pokemon, another beautiful one at that, it was warm yellow color, with black-tipped arms and feet. I looked like it was wearing a skirt. I looked at its body to see deep lashes and heavy bruises. Its scared crimson eyes were filled with tears, and again it seemed like their gaze was on me.

Maybe I was just imaging things, I was watching an execution after all.

"Ew, what the hell?! Is that a mouth behind its head!" Bell cried. I didn't notice that at first as I was looking at the damage inflicted on the Pokemon but its 'hair' was just a large mouth that was bound together with metal spikes.

The red scarf hunter grabbed the base of its hair and yanked it in the air,

"Mawile! Maw! Ile! Mawile!" The Pokemon whaled as it struggled in the hunter's hands. The other hunter punched the Mawile in its gut silencing it to small whines. My body shivered at the ruthlessness of it all.

"They may try to look like us but their impure nature makes that impossible for them!" The scarf hunter threw the Mawile hard on Mightyena's teeth.

"Mawile!"

The Pokemon gargled when it made contact with the instruments of death, blood started pouring on the once-white teeth.

The Mawile shaky tried to get up from the teeth but the hunter had different plans. Just like his predecessor, he brought his boot down on the Pokemon. The force of the stomp was enough to sever the head of the Mawile.

Is that even humanly possible?

The head rolled off the stage with a thud, blood continuously flowed from the neck of the Mawile. One of the kids tried to pick up the head but couldn't. How much did those spikes weigh?

When the kids found they couldn't lift it, they started to kick and spit on the severed head. when they were the face was unrecognizable. The parents of kids praised them.

That's when I had enough, I couldn't be around these 'virtuous' people any longer. As I left Bell grabbed my arm,

"Where you going there still two more devils that need to die," she told me with a smile. Bell never made me any more uncomfortable than at this moment, I lightly pulled my arm away.

"I don't want to be here anymore," I told her uneasy. Her smile fell from her face and she looked at me differently.

"Why don't you want to see the monsters that killed our friends die?" she asked deathly serious as she grabbed my arm again, harder this time. I gave her a nervous look and looked around to see no one's attention was on us.

"I do" -I lied- "but the crowd is becoming too much for me" -I lied again and pointed to my arm- "also you're hurting me." When she heard my explanation, she stopped looking at me differently and let go of my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Light" she paused to look at her hand- "I was just curious is all." She said turning away from me and back to the stage. I rubbed my arm and gave her a cautious look. Damn, I didn't know bell was that strong, I thought walking away.

I sighed the once calm day was now filled with lunatics laughing and cheering for the death of others. The warm sun was now gone, blocked off by clouds as if some supernatural force didn't want this carnage to be seen.

The refreshing cool air was now bitter with the smell of iron, it turned my stomach. I shook my head and made my way back to the medical center, the leaves that danced around me now were caked in blood.

I had to leave, these people were worse than the creatures they demonized. I entered the med center, I didn't need to go to my house everything I needed was in the center.

I went into the lab, me and Gramps workstation, to get med supplies. I turned on the dim lights and reached into a cabinet but stopped myself.

My hands were still trembling. They looked like the leaves that fight the wind to stay on the trees. I paused and reflected, wiping my hands over my sweaty face.

I'm being hysterical, even if these people are crazy, they still wouldn't murder me on sight. The Mightyena's glare popping into my head.

Stop with your prejudice I thought as I started putting the things in their respective places. You don't even know if that'll happen to you when you go out there. I argued with myself, the Mawile small eyes now filling my thoughts.

Right, right that's not what heroes do I thought running my fingers through my hair. With my thought secure I tried wiping away the events I saw from my mind, trying to preoccupy myself with anything.

But I couldn't it seemed everything around me drew my thoughts back to the executions. The way the center cried out as the wind blew forceful against it. The floorboards creaking under my feet as I moved along them.

The surgical tools sharpness and the distilled water I used to clean them smelling of iron. It was really starting to get to me as sat down at my desk and flipped through Defiance.

Of course with my luck, I laid on a page about Devil Hunters that I never read before. I read the page and sighed, this page was talking about Devil Hunters in a positive light.

It annoyed me that the authors of Defiance always gave the other's viewpoint, they said it was to eliminate echo chambers in the reader. And I hated to admit it was a good thing to do.

I continued to read the page with disgust, it went on to say that Devil Hunters were heroes in their own right. How people should strive to be more like them. My skin tingle.

They weren't heroes, Heroes were people that brought the good out of people, not their homicidal tendency. Heroes also protected the innocent.

"Heroes don't exist and _you_ certainly aren't a 'hero', **"** a feminine voice said. I looked up from the book and my heart dropped. It was the Mawile, her beaten body sat in front of me on my desk, her severed head neatly in her lap.

"You... y-you can't be real," I spoke my body feeling uneasy, a smug smile grew on her face.

"And you can't be a hero," she giggled. The beheaded Pokemon, hallucination or not, was getting to me.

"What right do you have to say that?" I questioned her. She raised her head which held a deadpan look.

"If you or anyone else was a 'hero' I would be alive or at least you be dead with me," she said mockingly.

"I couldn't do anything for you... I just couldn't" I said distressed remember the execution, feeling my eyes water.

She rolled her eyes, "This is why there no real heroes, only false idols, like you." She stated harshly her smug smile growing.

"What do you mean my whole goal is to bring the races together through peace, how is that not heroic?" I questioned her.

She laughed hysterically at me, I could feel my cheeks burn.

"What a childish and self-centered way of thinking about heroics!" she said through her laughter.

"Then what's a hero?" I demanded. She gave me a sad smile and shook her head.

"Light, sweety, heroes don't need to be called heroes, Heroes don't let the unknown chain them, and finally" -she raised her head- "Heroes take the pain the innocent can't," she hissed.

"The only thing you know about being a hero is." Defiance disappeared from my hands and reappeared into hers.

"What you regurgitated from people far better than you." She waved the book and I flinched when she slammed it on the desk. She then leaned in close to me, the smell of iron that came from her was suffocating.

"In the end, your just some scared kid trying to be something he's not." She threw Defiance at me and then vanished. I set the book on the desk and buried my face in my hands.

What the hell was that? The guilt getting to me maybe I just need to rest I thought as I rubbed my eyes. So I just took a nap right where I sat.

* * *

I woke up removing the crust from my eyes when my vision came to, it was dark. I felt a blanket over me. I looked to the window to see it was dark out.

God, how long was I out I said out loud as I stretched. My sleepy gaze falling on my desk, where I note was placed on my desk. It read

"Ho ho, all the excitement of the day got to you hm?! -Gramps" I crumpled up the note, Damn Gramps too I thought feeling dread.

CRASH!

Something had fallen to the left of me near the door. I quickly snapped my attention in the direction of the door, my vision was slightly blurry from the crust, but I swear I was a black figure dash in my peripheral vision.

I bolt up from my seat and stood back looking in every dark corner of the room.

I strained my ears to hear something but the only noise was the groans from the building. After a few seconds of the norm, I sighed. You're just imagining things, there nothing here with you I told myself walking to the light switch.

I flick the light switch for nothing to happen, I did it several more times for the same result, nothing. Alright, it just a power outage.

GRRuummm!

I jumped at the loud low growl that echoed around the room.

Crunch!

"Fuc-!" I stopped myself and let out another sigh, I had stepped on a syringe, the outside light reflected off the glass, that must have been what fallen. I sighed again as I picked up the needles, avoiding the broken one.

The noise I heard before I summed it up as the old center acting up. My nerves calm down as I pick up the fallen objects. I was almost done cleaning up, my hand reaching for the last needle.

As I grasp for the needle I felt something furry and boney. I then heard a sharp yelp and the same black figure darted passed my sight, I dropped the needles in hand, As I heard another yelp along with the sound of glass tinting against the floor.

I stumbled backward landing on my ass. My eyes were as big as dinner plates as I again scanned around the room. What the hell was that… could've been a Pokemon.

No quit being stupid those creeps killed then all, that's why I'm being hunted I sarcastically reassured myself. But my body didn't listen as my breathing was starting to become ragged.

A pain shot through my heart and traveled to my tongue and made it numb. I felt the same bone and fur sensation sprint across my ankle. I shot up faster than a bullet as factically tried to find the entity doing this.

My eyes could do little to nothing in the dark room.

"If your a Pokemon don't worry I won't hurt you, I want to help," I said out to the nothingness of the room. I'll show that Mawile, even if I subconsciously made her up, that I'll be a hero.

I tried to listen for a response but my heartbeat hammering away at my eardrums stopped that.

"Please, let me help you I'm not like the others in my village," I told whatever was lurking in the darkness.

I stood in the darkness for what seemed like forever, every creak and moan the center made, had me skittish.

"If you're still here, please leave I won't try to catch you" -I sighed- "I really don't wanna see another execution," I said grabbing Defiance and leaving the lab

"Zzoruaa," a voice moaned. Fear then relief filled my chest as I turn back into the lab.

I still saw nothing but figured if it said something then it understood my sentiment.

l thanked the Pokemon, and got no response, feeling that its generosity wouldn't last much longer, I left the room again, still untouched, and quickly went home.

* * *

Once home I went straight for my bed. It took me forever to fall asleep, I was too tense, so I just laid in bed waiting for sleep to me away. After a while of nothing I finally got relaxed enough to fall asleep.

When I did, I didn't have the most peaceful dreams. I woke up to a stiff lower back and a splitting headache. The irritating pain starting spreading through my back, so I got up from my bed and stretched trying to make the pain go away.

It didn't, as I went to the bathroom to start my day. I started by brushing my teeth when I was in the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I looked in the mirror to find my eyes were puffy and pink.

I also had bags under them. I looked sickly with my skin being as pale as snow. My hair appeared greasy as it was matted to my forehead.

I sighed, Gramps and bell are gonna question me I thought as I turned on the shower.

I skipped breakfast as I was out of the house, making my way to the medical center. I manage to fix my hair and get my color back but my eyes were still pink.

When I was a couple of feet away from the center I spotted the two hunters from yesterday, the ones that butchered the Mightyena and Mawile.

My body became rigid as I saw then taking with Gramps and Bell.

I saw something in the hunter's hands that made my blood run cold. It was a plastic bag with fur in it. The hunter with the red scarf held it up to Gramps and Bell.

"I still can't believe that devil escaped!" I heard Bell say in an aggravated tone. I stuck close to the walls as I slowly got closer to the group.

"Well, at least we have some clue of where they may be, since they destroyed my lab," Gramps spat out.

"Was there anybody here that wasn't at the ceremony?" The bald hunter questioned Gramps. They're calling that a ceremony, the hell?! I thought disgusted.

"Hmmm," Gramps started as stroked his bread.

"My friend, Light, wasn't at the ceremony, sirs," Bell spoke up. The two hunters gave her a smile and thanked her.

"Oh" -Gramps raised a finger- "Why yes my grandson, Light, was but my lab was completely fine when I saw him in there." Gramps then let out a soft chuckle, "Ho ho, It was too much excitement for the young boy, I found asleep on his desk." He added while stroking his bread again.

"Do you know where he is by any chance?" I move even slower when the bald asked the question. I saw Bell's static expression spotted me.

"Look, he's coming this way!" she expressed pointing a finger at me. I waved nervously as everyone's eyes landed on me.

I finally join the group as the hunter stuck out their hands to greet me. "Trent," the bald hunter said to me shaking my hand. He had a uniform face, burly beard, and sharp brown eyes.

I let go of his hand and moved to the other, "I'm Ravage." The one in the red scarf said as he firmly gripped my hand. He had a clean shave long face that made his feature seem off.

His eyes where somehow blood red.

I nervously looked at the two imposing men as it looked like they were analyzing my every movement.

"Don't worry Light your not in trouble" -Trent tried to reassure me- "we just wanna asked a few questions," He told me calmly.

"Alright I'm ready," I told him.

"Good" -Ravage cut in stepping in front of his partner- "Can you tell me why you took so long to approach us?" Ravage pointed to the direction I came.

What the hell? When did he see me I was watching them the whole time?

"Everyone else around here is moving along pretty quickly and minding their business but you" -he pointed at me- "you were slowly walking towards us as if trying to hear something?" he questioned me, his pupils dilating in interest.

"As Gramps said" -shit should've of said that- "I fell asleep at my desk. When I woke you manage to get a knot in my back." I started stretching out my back to emphasize it,

"It's still been hurting since this morning." Ravage interested glazed never left as he gave me a look before asking another question.

"Your eyes are pink," he stated, pointing at them. "Can I conclude the pain was a little too much to bear?" he asked in a mocking tone. I instinctively rubbed my eye,

"Y-yes," I replied. He gave another amused look, I shuddered under him.

"Alright that's enough of your questioning," Trent shoved Ravage out the way. He backed away looking at me up and down.

"That was all had to ask partner," Ravage said. I looked to Gramps and Bell they looked like they didn't care about the weird display.

"Excuse my partner, he can be a little… forward sometimes." Trent took a moment to find the right word.

"Okay, first question what time do you wake up?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know at what time but it was night when I woke up, "I explained to him feeling a little more comfortable with him. He wrote my answer down and then asked another question.

"Did you try the lights?" He asked curiously. I nodded at him,

"Did they work?" I shook my head

"The lights in the lab didn't, Why?" -I question- "I just assumed a power outage." Trent let out a Humm and nodded his head.

"We did too until we check the power box to see it was slashed and chewed up." My eyes widen at the information, Did the Pokemon leave or not?

"Alright, Last question," Trent said, Bring back my attention.

"Did you see anything out of the norm when you left the center?" -he raised up the bag, the fur color was black- "or did you see any of this stuff as you left?" I shook my head at him

"No, I didn't see anything strange when I left the center."

He wrote down what I said and nodded.

"Thank you for your corporation, everyone," Trent said as he began walking away.

"I'm so sorry but I have one more question for you Light if that's okay?" Ravage said as he was now in front of me. I looked to Trent, who was just standing there with notepad in hand.

"Y-yeah… go ahead shoot," I responded.

"Thanks, can you tell me how old you are?" That's the weirdest thing this creep asked yet.

"Um, I'm seventeen." Ravage now pulled out a pad and pen, as he was about to write down on it but he dropped his pen.

"Damn, one moment." He bent down to pick it up and as he was coming up he paused, he said.

"Oh, you have something on your shoe, lemme get that for you." Before I could see what it was, he snagged it and pocketed it.

"Um… thanks," I told him backing away from him.

"No trouble at all just helping out a fellow human in need, see ya!" He said happily as he and Trent started to leave.

"What a nice man!" Bell exclaimed as she moved to my side.

"Ho ho, yes, indeed what fine gentlemen," Gramps added. You didn't see what that creep did to me?

"Yeah, they were alright," I said disconnected while moving towards Gramps.

* * *

Pov: Hunters (Third person omnipotence)

"Should we inform the girl her friend is helping a devil," Ravage said as he held up a piece of black fur. Trent took and put it in a bag

"No let her figure it out, she seemed like a smart girl," Trent told him.

"Yeah yeah, I just can't wait to see the look on his face," Ravage said excitedly.

* * *

Pov: Light (first person)

"I'm so happy that devil didn't harm you, my boy!" Gramps said overjoyed as he dragged me into the center.

Bell was already in the lab looking over the damage as we made our way in.

"Yeah yeah I'm glad too, but can you let me go cause you're the only thing causing me harm," I told him breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry," he said

He dropped me and patted me down. I took a few deep breaths as looked at the lab. It was more trashed then when I felt it.

The needles were still on the floor. But new medical supplies like gloves, masks, and bandages. There were also torn papers covering the floor, my desk, and shelves. As I walked around the room I could pick up the faint smell of piss.

"Alright, Bell… Light come here," Gramps called out to us. I went over to see what he wanted, he had a large bin filled with, brooms, mops, and garbage bags.

"You two finish cleaning up the lab" -he pointed to himself- "I have to assist the hunter on their search for that blasted devil." He gave us a stern look,

"So I'm counting on you two to finish this before I get back." He said as started to take his leave but turn back to face us.

"Also no funny business, Ho ho" Gramps teased. Bell hugged my arm between her small breasts.

"Of course we won't Gramps!" she gave him a large smile and waved him off. We stayed there for a few seconds, "Can you let go of my arm, we need to start cleaning." She gave a sly look at the door, once she was sure Gramps was gone, she looked up at me giving me a lewd face.

"God you're always so responsible Light, let's enjoy this alone time" -she started grinding on me- "besides we have all day to clean," I gently peeled her off me, she whined and fought back, with a small push. She was off and giving me an annoyed face,

"Here you go." I handed her a broom, she reluctantly took it from me. She began angrily sweeping everything around her into a pile.

"I don't get you Light? yesterday you left the ceremony early and now you won't even entertain me," She said annoyed at me.

"I'm sorry, there just been a lot going on recently," I told her from the other side of the room, sweeping as well.

"So why can't you relax and talk about with your best friend?" she asked. I stopped my sweeping to look at her, she was giving that face from yesterday.

"Its stuff I have to deal with, alone," I told her kind of nervous.

"We live in a tight community Light, you should never deal with stuff alone." She retorted I didn't say anything back as I went back to cleaning.

After a while, we managed to clean up all the paper and glass. We were just about to begin mopping and disinfecting until Bell said,

"Shit, we're all out of cleaning chemicals." She was shaking a bottle of bleach over a bucket and nothing was coming out.

"Light go to the shed and get more," she ordered. I let an annoyed sigh and started for the back door of the center.

The shed was a good couple minute walk from the center. It sat under a large oak tree that blocks out the sun from the old shed.

I'll ever know why they built it at the corner of the wall away from every other structure in the village. The chilly day got colder as I was now under the shade of the large tree.

It was even colder inside as I grabbed the icy doorknob and went inside. I flipped on the light switch for nothing to happen. Really? Again?! I thought as I crouched down and grabbed, the emergency flashlight, from under the floorboards.

The dinky light source did little to nothing to room as it came to life. I set it above me on some boxes next to me. I guess this will do I thought searching through the boxes.

When I move further into the shed a foul smell filled my nose, it smelt like sewage.

"*Cough* *Cough* where is this coming from?!" I followed the smell, the awful odor ironically enough took me to the cleaning supplies.

Thank god! I thought as I reached to grab the supplies. I stopped, next to the supplies was a greenish-yellow liquid that glistened in the dull light.

I move the supplies next to me and explain the substance further. I concluded it was vomit from how strong the smell was, and the heat coming off it, also meaning it was recent.

My nerves started to get the better of me as I scanned around the room, all I could see in the dark cool room was my shadow, boxes, and the vomit slowly started to fill the place the cleaning supplies once held.

It had to still be in here I thought standing up. The only exit, which also is the entry, is the door I came through.

"It's okay to come out I won't hurt you," I called out to the Pokemon, remembering Mawile harsh words. A low growl echoed around me in response, I flitched a little at the sudden noise.

"Like I said I'm not like them, I won't bring you to those" -I choked- "monsters." My eyes started to water, the smell was really getting to me.

"Look I just wanna see your condition" -I took in a quick breath, fighting back a cough- "from what they did to your friends you're probably pretty banged up." I rushed out in one breath.

There was nothing before a cringing growl went off around the shed.

"Please let me help, I messed up once, I don't want to do it again," I pleaded, I was met with silence.

I coughed out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, feeling my stomach turn, I then picked up the box of supplies and started for the door. I stopped just before the door, giving a sad look to the room.

"I'm gonna leave the door open, you should hurry and leave after I do," I spoke out as I put my hand on the knob. I had the knob turned as something fell on my head.

"Oof!" a small voice let out.

I froze, drop the box of supplies, and slowly reached for my head.

My rapid beating slowed down as I moved my hands passed fur and bone. I then touched a snout, I heard a small sneeze when I let go of it.

"Bless you," the Pokemon grumbled in reply. My hand then moved to its ears, the fur was matted around them,

"Zorua!" the Pokemon softly complained.

"Oppies, sorry my bad," I said removing my hand. Feeling the frail Pokemon starting to slip, I moved to grab it. I had it wrapped in my arms against my chest.

The excitement and happiness I was feeling stalled and my stomach wretched more. The small black-furred quadruped with red-tipped paws and tuff fur on its head, Look like it seen better days.

It was as visibly shaking, it's clear blue eyes were swollen, and there were patches of fur missing from its body, revealing it's busied pink skin. Also, the room wasn't the only awful smelling thing, the Pokemon reeked of iron.

"You probably trusted me because you had no other option?" I spoke softly to it. The Zorua respond by looking away from me, shaking harder. I could feel it heart race against my chest,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I started gently petting it to calm it down. It relaxed in my hold,

"how could anyone want to kill something this cute," I exclaimed, hugging it more. The Zorua purred and nuzzled into my chest, I scoff to myself. "Devils Bell sa-"

I stopped my petting and cursed at myself, The Zorua looked at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry little guy" -I said setting it down- "but I have to leave, Bell probably wondering where I am." I hurried and pick up the box.

"Stay here I'll come back and treat you at night, okay?" the Pokemon just gave me an unreadable look. I just took it for a yes as I rushed back to the center.

"Damn, it took you long enough Mr. _Let's clean the lab_." Bell mocked my voice as I walked through the door, "Also why are you dirty? You only went to the shed right?" she asked warily. I nodded my head at her as I started pouring some bleach in the bucket.

"Let's just get this over with," I said anxiously, grabbing a mop dipping it into the bucket. Bell gave me that face but didn't say anything.

She just grabbed a container of disinfectant wipes and move to a counter. We finished the lab quite fast after that. With nothing else to do, I waved Bell a goodbye,

"Alright Bell I'm gone, see ya." She gave me a sad look,

"I thought after we cleaned we could hang out?" I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm sorry but I got to do some studying at home," A grin spread across her face.

"We can kill two birds with one stone If you're doing that, I don't mind helping" I shook my head at her,

"No, I'm sorry but I work better alone, you know that." A blush grew on her face as she crossed her arms over her small chest and gave me a pouty face.

"Fine! Whatever! Just go Light."

"Ok," I said, making my way home.

"Wai-!" Is what I heard from behind me, I ignored her.

* * *

Pov: Bell (first person)

I stormed back into the center, what the hell is up with him lately I thought. I went into the waiting room and sat on one of the couches. He's been showing all the signs the Devil Hunters told me about.

I closed my eyes and stretched out on the couch,

"Sometimes your friends fall down the wrong path so it's up to you to take them out of their misery." Lieutenant Gridlock said that to us when he informed us about being DHs. At the time I thought it was just some scare tactic I thought as I reached into my bag.

A way to separate the children from the adults, to show who actually has what it takes, I pulled out a walkie talkie.

I really didn't think I'd be putting my best friend down, I click a button and the device came to live.

Krackle!

"Yeah, Lieutenant Gridlock," he said. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said.

"Lieutenant... I think my friend is harboring that devil."

* * *

Pov: Light

When I got home I started making preparations for my visit with the Zorua, maybe I'll just call it Zorua for now.

First, I went into the bathroom to grab a first-aid kit and health care products. Then, I went to the kitchen. There I grab bread, cheeses, and meats.

Once I had all the materials I organized them and put them into a backpack.

After that, I hid the bag under the kitchen sink and waited for nightfall.

I was doing some last-minute improvements to my bag when I looked outside to see a full moon on the horizon. I slip on my black hoodie and backpack. I took a deep breath and check my surroundings before leaving out the back door.

I could see my breath as I was lurking in the shadows of Salvation. The only artificial lights outside being the one in front of people's homes.

It felt like forever but I finally made it to the shed. I open the door, forgetting to fully shut it, and called out for Zoura.

"I here little guy you can out now." I didn't get a response right away, as I wait in the still smelly shed. I continued waiting in the dim room, anxiety started to kick in, I hope they didn't pass away while I was gone I thought, holding a breath.

"Zorua!" the Pokemon cried from above lading on my head again. I let out a sigh of relief and chuckled as I lift it off my head,

"You had me worried, and also are you always going to do that?" I asked, Zorua just grumbled at me.

"Hm, Alright first things first I got to feed you," I told the small fox setting it down and opening my backpack. I could see Zoura nose twitch as I pulled out the bag of food.

I laid it out in front of them and took a seat on the floor. Zorua looked at me surprised and then at the food.

"Go ahead all of it's for you," Zoura look at me again and reluctantly walked to the food. As it was about to take a bite out of the ham.

My arms shot up in front of me,

"Wait!" -the Pokemon jumped back in surprise, shaking- "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you but make sure you eat slowly, I don't want you to choke." I pointed out to Zorua, who gave me an annoyed look and went back to the ham.

They bit into it and for the first time, I could happiness in Zorua's eyes. It let out a long happy purr as it took another bite out of the ham. I made sure to control Zorua eating as their pace started to pick up.

They gave me annoyed grunts every time I encourage them to eat slower. They soon finished all the ham and went for the cheese and bread.

"Alright why you finish that I'm gonna care for you now,' I said pulling out the first-aid kit. I look over their wounds again to find they still had the same one, a few cuts and bruises. I waited until Zorua was done eating to treat their wounds, once they were done I started with the cuts.

There was a bad looking one on the side right of their cheek. With them not noticing I touched it, they recoiled back and hissed in pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry I was checking your cut" -I looked away from them- "I've never treated a Pokemon before," I said nervously. I turned my gaze but to the Zorua to see they sat in front of me, now avoiding eye contact with me.

Their injured cheek was facing me, I thank them and got to work patching them up. I pulled out alcohol wipes and snapped my finger getting Zorua attention.

"Alright, this is gonna stink a little," I said as I place the wipe on their cheek. Zorua hissed and flitched a little as I cleaned the cut.

"Nice job you're doing great," I praised Zorua as I placed a bandage on their cheek.

"Ok I'm done," I said as I got the rest of the cuts or so I thought. Zorua was nervously looking at me and softly pacing in place.

"What's wrong do you have to pee, If you do just do it by some boxes," I reassured them. They shook their head at me and stopped pacing. After a couple moments of silence, Zorua rolled on their back and spread their legs.

I looked away feeling my cheeks start to burn. That's a weird way to pee I thought as Zorua yipp caught my attention. I looked back at them, or her to my knowledge now, to see a long thin cut on her stomach.

"Oh, my bad I'll get that fixed for you," I ran out of bandages so I had to use a cloth that wrapped around her midsection.

"Any more cuts I need to treat?" I asked her, she stood on all fours again and shook her head. I went into a crouched position and rubbed her head.

"Well, I can't really do anything about the bruises unless I take you home with me." Zorua was about to say something but stopped, I saw her ears perk up.

"Take who home with you." I felt my entire body shiver, It was Ravage I couldn't forget that sadistic nasally voice of his.

I stood up and turned around to see Gramps, Trent, and Ravage who was in front of them with a sick smile.

"Light what are doing here at this time of night," Gramps asked concerned. Shit, I gotta think fast,

"Um, I…,"

"Beep, times up you took too long, now move," Ravage shoved me aside. I fell on the floor, I couldn't feel my heart as I saw Ravage stand above a…little… girl.

The girl in question was in a long, dirty white nightgown. She had jet black hair and bold blue eyes that looked terrified, as Ravage loomed over her. This is your chance to be a better hero I thought as I stood up.

"I-I was just about to tell you until I was shoved, this is Ebony," I lied.

"I was making my way to the center until I heard this strange noise, thinking it was that devil, I naturally investigated," I said as my lie started to get traction.

"I followed the noise to the shed and I entered, I found this girl" -I walked over to her- "she had bite marks and scratches on her, so I like any good human I treated her."

Gramps gave a smile but Ravage wasn't biting. He pointed to my bag,

"What's with the bag and clothing." He said in more of a demand than a question.

"This was for holding my med supplies like I said I was going to the center, so I could restock on supplies." I then pointed to my clothes,

"I like the color black," I actually like red more but I digress.

"Okay, so did you ask the little one about the devil?" Trent asked. I nodded,

"Yeah I tried but I think the devil did something to her thought." I touched her shoulder and pointed to her neck.

"She can barely speak, she went into a horrible coughing fit just trying to say her name. I also asked her can she write what happened, but she said no," I added on.

"Hm, alright well if she can't say right now, I guess we'll take her from you and wait until she does," Trent explained motioning for Ravage to take her.

Shit, I thought as Ravage nodded and reach for Zorua. Zorua let out a raspy cry and hug me burying her face into my stomach. Ravage tried to grab her but she moved out of the way.

"Come you, damn child, we're just trying to help," Ravage said annoyed as reached for her again, only to get the same result but when Zorua cried out she went into a bad coughing fit. A small amount of blood splattering on my clothes turning to marron.

"Alright, Ravage that's enough If, Ebony, here doesn't want to come if us she'll stay with Light." Ravage faced his partner, "What! But isn't th-"

"I know, that's why I'm letting our new recruit watch over them. She seemed ready for action when we brought her in, I'll inform her tomorrow but now let's all go get some sleep" Trent said diligently. Gramps agreed and said,

"Let's be honest the devil probably gone by now, their not that dumb," He chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe your right doc," Trent said as he started leaving with Gramps. Ravage gave us a look and then eyed Zorua, who in turn gave him a pouty face. He scoffed and left the shed too.

I let out a massive sigh, my body felt extremely hot, I'm surprised I wasn't sweating. My legs started to wobble, having the strength of wet paper, I fell to one knee. Zorua tried to catch but couldn't.

I then let out a small chuckle feeling the dread in my chest subside. After a minute I caught my composure and stood back up. I looked down at Zorua who was giving me a warm smile. I smile back and said

"Zorua you're amazing!" She gave me a pouty face and lightly smacked my leg.

"Ow, What did I say something wrong?" I questioned confused.

"E-E… bon-y," She struggled to get out. I was still confused because it sounded weird but then it clicked.

"You liked Ebony?" she nodded her head. "I just made it on the spot but if you like it, Ebony it is," I told her as I went to gather up all my things.

When I did, I motioned for her to follow, she took my hand in hers, and I took her back home with me. Once home we went inside and up to my room.

"*Yawn* If you want, you can explore around the house, just be careful, I'm gonna hit the sack," I told her. She nodded and felt my room. I threw my backpack on the side of my bed, took off my hoodie and pants, and went to lay down in my bad.

I was about to sleep until a warm furry ball pushed itself into my chest. I patted her head and moved the cover over her. Ebony purred, creating a calming noise quicking putting me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: If you made it this far thanks... alright that's all I have to say. Goodbye!**


End file.
